


Light's Promise

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Birthday, Gift Fic, Icons/Banners, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex makes a decision.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Light's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 14, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 16, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 541  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [ctbn60](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com)! :) She requested a story written for the Clex icon created by her below. Set during the early seasons of _Smallville._

[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/bradygirl_12/pic/0003kr2s/)

Lex drove his silver Porsche up the gravel driveway, stones crunching under the tires. The yellow farmhouse came into view, along with the old, weathered barn. The beat-up truck was missing, so at least one of the Kents was off the farm. He hoped it wasn’t Clark.

Lex always felt a myriad of emotions when he arrived on the farm. Anticipation that Clark would be here, wariness if Jonathan had his shotgun out, pleasure at Clark’s company, a sense of peace when he allowed himself to push his questions to the back of his mind. Martha would sometimes invite him in for pie and coffee or a full meal, if he was lucky. Jonathan was civil (food helped), and Clark would never stop smiling.

The best times were spent in Clark’s loft as they conducted their courtship.

Because what else could it could be called?

Lex wanted Clark, but he loved him, too. That surprised him. Who could blame him for wanting a golden god with raven hair and eyes the color of emeralds, with a smile that could dazzle the darkest corners of the soul? Clark was sweet and endearing and while frustrating when it came to his Secret (Lex had begun envisioning it with a capital ‘S’ for some time now), he was still eager to please. When Lex was with Clark, he was happy.

That was why Lex had made a decision.

He parked the Porsche and shut off the engine, getting out and slipping the keys into his pants pocket. It was a crisp fall day, leaves of red, yellow, and orange floating around on gentle currents of air as the sky was a brilliant blue, studded with fat, fluffy, white clouds. It was a day that a man felt good being alive.

He glanced toward the house, but no one came to the windows or door. He decided to try the barn first.

Lex entered the barn. The loft was a place that he and Clark had spent many a happy time, talking endlessly about books and sports and movies, sometimes not talking at all as they watched the sunset side-by-side on the old couch, thighs brushing together or a hand accidentally knocking against an arm or leg.

Lex was mindful of his shoes. He’d dressed casually today in a light gray sweater and black pants, but it never hurt not to get surprised by what was usually left behind in a barn.

That’s when he saw Clark.

His breath hitched as he saw the autumn sunlight spill through a high window, highlighting that beautiful face. The golden color was divided into two: one honey-gold, the other molten. He was wearing an old gray T-shirt and jeans and looked better than the most gorgeous model in Metropolis.

Clark must have heard him come in. He looked up and smiled. Another breath hitch.

“Hi, Lex.”

“Hi, Clark.”

For a moment neither said anything, Lex pondering on Clark’s duality: one the open, innocent farmboy, the other a person hiding a Secret. But that didn’t matter any more.

“No more questions. I promise.”

Clark’s smile was gently accepting and happy. “Then I have answers for you. I promise.”

Clark watched as Lex stepped from the darkness into the light.


End file.
